Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact spring for a plug-in connector having two spring legs and a common supporting portion, the spring legs being disposed and formed in such a way that they are capable of exerting a compressive force from opposite sides on a contact blade inserted between them and of thereby establishing electrical contact with the latter, and the spring legs being disposed laterally offset with respect to each other in such a way that they do not overlap each other in the respective directions of compressive force.
Such a contact spring is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,462. The contact springs described in that document are relatively simple to produce, but they cannot be disposed particularly closely together in series and they are also not optimal with regard to a resilient force which can be exerted by the spring legs on a contact blade inserted between them.